Who Am I?
by The Slinky Master
Summary: 'These pictures… these people … these places I used to know. The memories I have forgotten. Who was I? What was I like' A confused Smoker wondered about his past. His curiosity got to him- in some attempt to piece together his life before the infection.
1. Who Am I?

Who Am I?

_These pictures… these people … these places I used to know. The memories I have forgotten. Who was I? What was I like? _The Smoker gazed at the small images he'd picked up. He sat in the middle of a dark room… little light came through the window, and the little light that did make it through was shaded a dim yellow. When the smoker looked into water and saw his reflection he saw that some of his face matched the ones in the photographs. It was him, or at least… what he was. The Smoker smiled at the blurry photograph_. I used to have long blond hair. _He fiddled with the short brown hair he now. _My hair was hanging in a lazy fashion that day. … I wonder… was I lazy? ….Hmm. _He dropped that picture and picked up another one. _This girl…she looks like me…my sister? I hope so. What was her name? I wonder where she is. I wonder if she's infected… if she's a survivor…maybe I know her already…maybe I have a mother too. Maybe a father? What were they like?_

"SMOKER!" cried Hunter.

He perked his head up to the sound of his name being called. He peered around the corner of the shattered window and saw his Hunter friend standing on a pile of rubble. He was looking the wrong way. The smoker crawled through the window… It was the only way in and out of that old building. Rubble mountains heaped everywhere in the small neighborhood they resided in. Engulfing houses almost to the roofs. It was like an ocean of debree. But it was home. To those who lived there- how would they know anything better? The infection had taken any memory of prior life. They can't remember how blue the skies used to be. How Smooth the ground was. Where their homes were. All they knew was what they found. But most of them didn't mind.

"Smoker! I've been looking for you everywhere- why are you always running off like that?" scolded the Hunter.

"I…" HACK Smoker was interrupted by his own cough,

"Never mind- But you'll never believe what I've found!" cried the excited Hunter.

Smoker raised an eyebrow.

" SURVIVORS!"

Hunter smirked, "Riiight- if you're trying to mess with me again- don't even think about it."

"NO! I'm serious this time!"

Smoker crossed his arms.

"…Haha okay- you got me." confessed Hunter. He laughed beneath his hood. What the hood didn't cover his hair did.

"I think I know by now- Survivors haven't been around for weeks." laughed Smoker. Much taller compared to his friend.

The two laughed a bit at each other. Soon enough they slid down the small hill of rubble and landed on the small dirt road that was littered with trash. It was already sunset but anytimes good for a little walk in a town like this. They strode along the dirt street, at each side another abandoned building that brought back the feeling of déjà vu. But they were used to it now. The feeling that something was familiar was always present. They continued to stride down the road… that feeling looming over them. But when everyone you know has no memory- what are you supposed to do? The infection had hit this town hard. Smoker and Hunter barely knew any one around here. Hunter knew his sister… one of those 'Witch' types . She was always sobbing somewhere. Smoker however, knew nothing. Nothing but those photographs that were left. He never told Hunter about the photos. He never told anyone. They were sort of… a secret study. When Smoker had some time… he'd go into that shattered window… into that faded blue building… and study those two pictures. Hoping one day… he'd piece it together.

"WHOA! Smoker! Look!" cried Hunter holding up a clear cylinder.

"…whooooaaaah…"Admired Smoker poking the object.

The thing was hollowed out in a way- Smoker peered at the clear thing… It distorted his image and made him look fat in the reflection. Smoker frowned and decided that the thing was useless… Hunter attempted to balance it on his nose.

"Hunter! Take that thing off! Who KNOWS what that is!" scolded Smoker.

"Relax- it says 'Made In China' on the bottom that MUST mean something good."

The object slid off of Hunter's nose and hit the ground with a loud crash. It shattered into many bits of clear pieces. Smoker stared at it… The pieces reminded him of the shattered window he visited so very often.

"Great job… you broke it." Smoker said smacking Hunter in the back of the head.

"That's okay- here's another one!" he said with a smile, picking up another hollow clear cylinder. This one was more narrow and taller. … It made Smoker look thinner.

"I like this one better." announced Smoker.

Hunter placed it on his hood concealed forehead and leaned back. Attempting to balance it again.

As Hunter looked up he noted that the sky was turning a shade of dark green.

"It's dark!" shouted Hunter.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"…Should we go back?" wondered Hunter aloud.

"I guess. If it rains we're screwed." decided Smoker. Hunter leaned forward causing the clear object to shatter like the first one did. Once again it reminded Smoker of his broken window at the faded blue building.

The two infected walked back up the dirt rode and back up hill of rubble.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" asked Hunter tugging on Smoker's shirt.

"There-" said Smoker pointing to a small ruin what used to be a fruit stand.

Hunter got excited and ran up ahead. Smoker sighed and hung his head as he slowly walked his way over.

They curled up underneath the faded "Fresh Fruit" sign that had bent in a way creating a roof.

They gazed upon the horizon and saw how their town was mostly rubble… how other infected were curling up here and there…and how this wasn't anything unusual.

"Night Smoker." mumbled his friend.

Hunter yawned and curled up himself, using his hood as a pillow

"Night Hunter." murmured Smoker… he stared up at the sky… or at least what he could see of it from underneath his little 'shelter'. It was calm. Cloudy… but calm. No stars in sight… as usual. The moon's faded light shown through a bit in one cloud. But none of it's light hit the ground. SNOOOOORE!

Smoker looked over at Hunter who was snoring the night away. He chuckled lightly and returned his attention into the sky. … Soon an uneasy and restless feeling filled him. It scratched at him until he had the urge to get up. He decided to go study his pictures… again. Maybe today he'd figure out something…anything… about who he was… before the infection.

Author's note:

I liked the idea of one of the infected wondering about their past before they became diseased. So … BUH DA DUH DAAH! My first serious fanfic… YAY :D ... the first chapter bores meeeeeee. Can't wait to write chapter three! :D A hint? ... noooooo... who said that?


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Who Am I?

Chapter Two: Curiosity killed the Cat

Hunter woke up… he blinked his eyes until his surroundings became clear. He was under a fruit stand… Oh yeah… Where was Smoker? He sat up and looked around. Was he getting food? Hunter stood up to get a better look. SNAP! He perked his ears up to a small stick snapping behind him. He looked at his own foot to see that he was the one who snapped it. He mumbled and hazily walked out to the dirt road.

"Smoooookkeeeerrrrr-" he moaned, "Get your butt out here- I'm too sleepy to find you."

…He heard no answer. He shouldn't have expected different though. Smoker was always running off.

He sighed and went to curl up under the fruit stand again. It was early… Smoker wouldn't get into too much trouble. Hunter yawned and snuggled up against a post under the fruit sign.

~Meanwhile~

CRASH!

"Oops." Smoker had accidentally knocked over some more of the shards of shattered glass that were left in the window pane. He went in anyway and ignored the shattered pieces. He had forgotten to put away the photos- so he placed the two pictures under a loose floor board and swept some dust with his hand onto the board.

"There- perfectly hidden." he murmured. With that he climbed back up onto the window sill and crawled out onto a pile of rubble.

"Hope Hunter isn't awake yet-" he mumbled striding over across the littered road filled with potholes. He climbed up another pile of rubble and lifted himself onto the roof of a building. He took a couple steps to the left before jumping into a hole in the roof. He looked at the remains of what once was a grocery store. The feeling that he recognized this place was always strong here. Here and at the faded blue house. He ignored it as usual and grabbed two random cans on the ground. Hunter and Smoker figured out weeks ago that these colorful cans contained food. It was much easier then waiting for survivors.

He used a counter top to heave himself back onto the roof. The morning light hit him a bit hard as compared to the darkness of the former grocery store. He ignored that too and stumbled off to the abandoned fruit stand.

When he arrived he saw that Hunter was still sleeping. So Smoker threw a can at him.

"HEY!" cried Hunter getting up and rubbing his head. He stared at the object that hit him.

"Oh! Food!" he pried open the can with his short claws and began chugging it.

He looked back up at Smoker with a mouth full of food and smiled.

"Hey- where were you this morning?" asked Hunter with his mouth full so much he was spitting chunks of whatever he was eating.

Smoker hesitated, " … Getting food. Duh."

He coughed to finish his statement.

Hunter didn't question it… so he went back to scarfing down his breakfast.

"Hey… wanna try to kill each other later?" asked Hunter swallowing.

"No! What kind of question is that?" responded Smoker.

Hunter shrugged. "Ah-dunnoh."

The two finished their meal and stood up. Hunter stretched out a bit. "Well… I wanna go check out this street." he announced. Smoker didn't reply … instead he walked off.

"…I'm taking that as a 'Go Ahead!'" said Hunter.

The two investigated their surroundings a bit. Hunter strode little off to what used to be a sidewalk. And Smoker strolled into what was half an alley way. He stared at the graffiti in the corner that was now faded and old.

LEAVE ZOMBIES is what it read.

Smoker scowled. He looked down and saw a cinder block. So he picked it up and threw it as hard as he could at the word 'ZOMBIES'. That word bothered him. It meant hideous un dead beasts. Smoker refused to believe that he'd become one too. He refused to believe that he was now a shade of green, that his flesh blistered on him, and all the other hideous things that go along with the word "ZOMBIE". He refused to believe he was one of them. And in reality- he wasn't. They weren't zombies. They were infected. He picked up some rocks and threw them at the accursed word. Neither he nor Hunter could stand that word. He continued throwing rocks until he ran out. He sighed… he was about to return to Hunter when

**BANG**

**Author's note: … YAY THIRD CHAPTER IS COMING :D Finally !**


	3. Survivors

Who Am I?

Chapter Three: Survivors

**BANG!**

Hunter ran over to Smoker, "DID YOU HEAR THAT!" he cried in disbelief.

"Shh! Shh!" hissed Smoker in response. They both turned their heads to the direction the noise came from. It was just behind a row of buildings they were facing.

Smoker's curiosity over ran him suddenly. The urge to know what it was hit him.

"… Let's go check it out."

"… Smoker …I. I don't think we should."

"But. We HAVE to! What if it's a threat? We need to know!"

Not giving Hunter a chance to reply- Smoker turned away and pranced into one of the buildings. Hunter sighed, but reluctantly followed. Smoker peered over a window with his shorter friend just behind.

"Another infected huh?" announced an older man, nudging his foot into the side of a dead hunter. … Hunter gulped at the sight of it.

"This town is bound to have hordes of them, Bill." said a bald one, he turned to face the window in one of the buildings. Smoker and Hunter ducked with a gasp of breathe.

Smoker couldn't help but to cough.

The only female in the group perked up her head.

"…Smoker! I heard a smoker!" she beckoned to her team.

They all widened their eyes with alert.

Smoker covered his mouth and lead Hunter into the next part of the building. Half the walls were gone from this room- and the window here was almost as shattered as the one in the faded blue house.

**BANG!**

A gun shot was fired again. Hunter peered through a crack in the wall in some attempt to find out where the bullet went as Smoker tried to hold back his coughs. Hunter peeked through the cracked window again. The group was in a circle formation all pointing guns to the outside. They walked in a backwards motion towards a road. They were on edge, you could tell. They were all jumpy… and paranoid. All four of them.

"Phew- good- they're leaving now let's go back and-" Hunter looked around the room. Smoker was gone.

~meanwhile~

"Zoey- Speed up-" ordered Bill.

"I will! I will!" she promised.

Smoker was not far behind clinging to the walls of buildings, and hiding in the shade, as the group of four formed a circle and ran. They kept looking around in twitchy motions and always had their hands on their triggers. Smoker was trying to be careful… but it was so hard when he just wanted to observe what they were doing.

They made their way into a large building… they used the words 'safe house' to describe it- then they began to barricade windows and doors. Smoker followed through a window. The building was maybe one of the only ones in the whole city that still had four walls. Boxes piled here and there.. Useless junk in the corners. Smoker quietly moved into the shadow of a stack of boxes. He stared as the people pulled and pushed large things into place. Their skin… it was pinkish… and tanish… not green at all… and it was smooth... No flesh wounds. Their clothes weren't tattered. Their body parts were… normal. These were most certainly survivors assured Smoker to himself. They resumed their panicked circle form… their hands ready to shoot anything that made noise.

Smoker studied them for a moment. … They had blood stains here and there… One was a dark color… not the pinkish tan like the other ones… and he was bald too. There was an older man… with whiter hair and a heavy 5 o' clock shadow… large bags underneath his jumpy eyes.

"Bill! Get those boxes over there- there's one more door here-" beckoned another. This one was strange looking. His face rugged, with a stubble and leather jacket to match. Smoker decided he didn't like the way he looked. His features were hard to his face and he was the only one who didn't really have a look of fear. There was one more … the only girl in the group. She had a red jacket… Brown hair… very regular looking, except for her face. Smoker stared at her for a while. She looked weird he decided. Smoker turned his attention to the whole group. What a strange bunch.

Suddenly a light hit Smoker's eyes and he backed away into the shade quickly. He looked up at the source of the light and found that the boxes that were shielding him were almost gone. There were only two left.

"Bill I need some help over here, come get this box!" announced a voice from the other side of the box. Smoker panicked- he searched his eyes to any shade that there might be near by. Anything he could hide in. He couldn't attack four survivors on his own. He swallowed hard and peeked around the corner of the crate. The older one…Bill, he supposed, came over to the last box in the stack. He dragged it away or at least began to when Smoker decided he had to attack. He jumped from behind the box and landed on the old man.

"AAAAH!" the victim screamed.

Smoker hissed at his face strangling him with his blistered tongue as he felt stabs into his side.

"GET IT OFF ME! IT'S A SMOKER!" cried Bill.

"HOLY SHIT!" cried the bald one, "I thought we barricaded the doors!"

The girl clad in red ran over and pulled smoker off of him kicking him repeatedly.

"ZOEY! DAMMIT! Use your gun!" cried Bill as Smoker's tongue still was wrapped around his neck. The infected released his grip on the old man and got to his feet. He began to run to the window he came through when a hand grabbed at his ankle, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"GAH! Hisssss-" growled the infected. He swiped his short claws at whatever grabbed him to find it was the girl. She dragged him by his foot into the middle of the group's circle formation. Soon enough the infected found himself with bound hands and feet.

Smoker looked at them all- their guns all pointed at him even though he was already tied.

"How'd it get in!" asked the man clad in leather.

"I don't know, Francis. Ask it!" snapped the girl.

"Zombies don't talk!" responded Bill.

Smoker growled at the word ZOMBIE again. He hissed his tongue at the old man for saying it, but he couldn't attack. Smoker was so confused. Four guns pointed at him, no way out, what now? Where was Hunter when he needed him!

**Author's note : Smoker mad... SMOKER SMASH :D**


	4. No Mercy

Who Am I?

Chapter Four: No Mercy

Smoker glared at them all, he needed to seem vicious. And to them, he did.

"Zoey, take him outside and shoot him, we don't need his blood staining this new safe house. I have feeling we'll be stuck in this one for a while." muttered Bill. Zoey nodded and grabbed her shotgun. Smoker's eyes widened. He lost all urge to be vicious and became afraid instead. The girl dragged him by his feet to a small window. She shoved him out first and then crawled out herself.

Smoker's fear began boiling inside of him. What would Hunter do without him? _Maybe I should beg, _he thought to himself, _Maybe I should attack? _He looked at his bound ankles and wrists… then at her gun… _attacking was a no._

CH-CLACK.

She loaded her gun.

"AH! PLEASE NO!" cried Smoker, he decided then begging was his only option.

"Hmph…" she said with a sneer, "So they do talk."

She rammed her foot into his side,

"HOW'D YOU GET IN?" she demanded.

She seemed more vicious than Francis.

Smoker didn't reply but instead thought whether or not he should answer her.

"HELLO? HOW DID YOU GET IN!" she shouted at him.

"The window-" whispered the infected.

She squinted at him.

"Which one?" she said calmer.

Smoker didn't reply again.

She kicked him harder in the side, "Which one!" she shouted.

"The ceiling window! The ceiling window!" he whimpered.

The girl aimed her gun at him, "Thank you-" she said smirking.

"DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE!" he cried.

She hesitated.

"PLEASE !" he cried again, "HUNTER!" he shouted in some attempt to alert his friend.

"HEY! No shouting! The last thing we need is more infected running around here!" she ordered.

Smoker swallowed staring at the gun.

"…Wait…" the girl looked at him with curiosity, "…did you say Hunter?"

He nodded.

"… There are more special infected around here? Oh god-" she put her hand to her head and lowered the gun. Smoker breathed a sigh of relief. She pointed her gun at him again though making his relief end quickly.

"Where are the rest of the special infected?" she demanded.

Smoker didn't know what to say. If he said anything Hunter would be in danger, if he said nothing, he'd be dead. _Oh god oh god? What to do? What to say? _Smoker panicked to himself.

"ANWSER ME GOD DAMMIT!" she yelled at him.

"I can't!" he yelled back.

"Why the hell not!"

"…" He stared at her in response.

"Excuse me! WHY THE HELL NOT?" she said even louder. Smoker was surprised Hunter hadn't found him already with all her screaming.

"I can't!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Tell me now!" She shoved the gun to his forehead.

"AH! He's my friend! I cant tell you where he is or else you're gonna shoot him!" he cried whimpering.

"Tell me where he is!" she demanded.

"I don't know!"

"LIAR!" she cried, she shot at his leg.

"AAAH!" he screeched. Blood poured out of his leg where she shot.

"TELL ME NOW!"

Smoker couldn't help it- but he began to sob sitting there. It was either he died or Hunter died- and all he could do was sit there, bleed and sob. The girl suddenly looked at what she'd done. She's shot him and made him cry within 5 minutes.

"My god- I am vicious." she muttered. She was still gonna kill him, but she couldn't help but to feel sorry. After all it wasn't his fault he got the infection…She waited there for a minute or two… just aiming her gun at his face. He was still sobbing on the ground, still bleeding.

She sighed and lowered her gun.

"I can't believe this." she whispered. She looked back at him._ Wait wait! He's an infected- he'll kill you if you give him the chance-_ she thought.

"ALRIGHT! Get up you-" she said catching herself.

"I can't," he whispered hoarsely between sobs.

"…Oh … yeah… I forgot I shot you." she put her hand behind her head and stared at him. The sorry thing. _First he gets the infection- then he gets shot- then I made him cry… nice going Zoey, _she thought to herself. He looked young too. Younger than Zoey herself. It was weird seeing a young Smoker. They were usually well over 30. But this one could've been 17-18. Zoey suddenly was sorry for shooting him. She sighed.

She took a knife from her boot and came closer to him.

He gave a quick scream before she covered his mouth.

But instead of killing him she cut the binding on his wrists. She then cut the rope on his ankles.

"Alight go." she ordered.

He stared at his arms then at the knife.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Why- not-" she said almost about to scream at him again.

"I can't get up." he stated.

She stared at his leg. The wound was right above his knee- deep into his thigh. _…Ouch._

She looked back through the window … the others didn't seem to notice she was taking so long. She looked back at the infected.

"I am in waaay over my head." she murmured. She dragged him by his good leg to the side of the safe house where there was a smaller room. She ignored his groans of pain from being dragged as she opened the window to it.

He looked at the small window. His crying had subsided by now.

"… I'm not going in there." he stated."Yes. You Are." she stated back.

She began to pick him up as he winced.

"Put me down!" he hissed.

"Shut up! If Bill hears you he'll know I didn't shoot you!" she whispered.

Smoker growled but didn't struggle. It hurt his leg to much. Zoey lowered him through the window into the smaller room, crawled through herself and closed the slightly cracked window. She then threw a rag over it so no one could see through.

"Alright- rules… Stay here. Stay quiet." she stated plainly.

"But Hunter will be looking for me-" growled the infected.

"I don't care- you're not going anywhere for as long as you know how to get into the safe house." Not allowing him to speak anymore she went through the door connecting to the large part of the building.

"Zoey! What took you so long?" asked Louis.

"Oh- I made him cry before I shot him." she explained.

The three stared back at her.

"You scare me Zoey." answered Bill.

She giggled, "No Mercy."

Author's note: ooodleooodleooodle. Im eating grapes :p Be jealous.


	5. Well This Sucks

Who Am I?

Chapter Five: Pictures

Morning came. Hunter looked up at the fresh fruit sign he was beneath. Smoker was still gone. It was no surprise that he'd run off… but after disappearing when the survivors came? He got up.

"Maybe I should look for him some more." thought Hunter aloud.

CLATTER.

Hunter spun around so quickly it scared himself. He turned and saw Witch. She had knocked over the cans Hunter had put to the side.

"Hey Lil' bro." she said with hiss.

"What do you want, Witch?" he said grouchily.

"What? A sister can't visit her brother now and then?" she said smirking.

"…No." he stated blankly, "Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were coming along with the shortage of food." she giggled.

He gave her a hard stare.

"Speaking of food-"

"Oh god- I knew it- you did come to mooch off us-" said Hunter hanging his head.

"No, no. I didn't come to mooch off you…"

He gave her the same hard stare. The 'Yeah Right' stare. He crossed his arms the way Smoker did so often.

"I was just wondering if you saw the survivors… rumors say they came near here yesterday," she said with a hiss.

Hunter froze. He thought of Smoker. Witch studied her brother's sudden lack of words.

She gasped, "You DID see them! I knew it!"

"No I didn't!" he said denying it completely.

"Oh really?" she gave him his own hard look back, " … Then I wonder… where IS Smoker anyway?"

Hunter froze again.

She giggled, then sat on the old fruit stand.

"You think he's dead? If he is you'll have to come back to the horde- there's no way you can make it alone." she said mockingly.

"That's enough, Witch! It's none of your business!" said Hunter finally finding something to say.

"You know it's true!" she snapped.

"He isn't dead- I would've found his body!" yelled Hunter.

"Nuh-uh- I heard survivors EAT us after they kill us."

"YOU DID NOT!" he cried in return.

"Well- for YOUR information- I saw Smoker."

"… Where?" asked Hunter.

"Tell me where the survivors went-"

"I don't know,"

"LIAR!" she cried, "You know the horde is hungry! We haven't seen survivors in weeks- now Smoker's gone and rumors say that they came HERE! I know you two never liked the horde, but would you REALLY let your own family die of starvation! Even if you'll have to come back to us when you find your friends been eaten?"

"He isn't eaten! And we never said we didn't like the horde!"

"Then why did you leave with him!"

Hunter froze. He would never tell why he left.

"That's ENOUGH. Now tell me where you saw Smoker." ordered Hunter.

"Tell me where you saw the survivors."

"I don't know! Me and Smoker were sneaking in a building, they left- then next I knew it Smoker was gone too!"

"Where did they leave to?"

"I don't know!"

She growled at him. "Are you lying?"

"No!"

"Oh…" she said smiling, "Well I was,"

"What!" Hunter cried. She giggled perched upon the fruit stand.

"You mean you never saw Smoker!" he yelled.

"…Nope!" she smiled and ran away. Expecting he was going to hit her if she didn't.

Hunter scowled. He'd never tell why he left… and he'd never go back either.

~Meanwhile~

"You. Food." Zoey stated. She dropped a yellow can and closed the door again.

Smoker hissed. He was like a pet. Enclosed in that small backroom of the safe house. The only way out was the door and window. The door led to the survivors, and he didn't want to face them again. The window was too high for him too reach, and there was nothing in there to climb on. He mumbled and clawed open the yellow tin can, feeling more like a dog than an infected.

He looked at the rag on the window. It hung there so loose and tattered. He had nothing to do and was bored beyond belief. The room was so dull. Nothing in it. Olive walls…cement floors. The roof was nothing but a thin sheet of metal. Everything so dull in here.

_I wonder where Hunter is…When he gets me out of here we can go home. And I can look at my pictures again. I've looked at them so many times I can see what they look like now... The bright blue shade the building used to be…The only person in the picture- sitting on the front steps. Those steps are gone… so is most of the house. The other picture had two people. A smaller girl. You never saw many people like that any more. 'Children'. Most of them died off. I hope this girl didn't die off. _He looked up at the window. _Maybe I can jump for it,_ He decided it was worth a shot. He got on his tip toes, though it pained him to actually stand, and jumped up throwing his arms up trying to catch the end of the sill. It was just inches away. He tried jumping again- and his leg gave out from underneath him. He went crashing to the floor as his leg twisted up. He winced a bit but needed to get out. He looked around the room.

"Hmmph." he sighed. He walked over to the door - it was locked on the outside. He mumbled and looked back at the window. He ran and jumped for it. But instead of his feet hitting the ground- his fingertips hit the sill. He quickly latched on with shock.

"Ha! … Haha! I - I did it!" he muttered in disbelief. He heaved himself up onto the sill and placed his finger tips under the window, about to slide it up.

"Hey keep it down in here- Bill's getting suspici-"

Zoey opened the door and stared at Smoker on the sill.

"Where do you think you're going!" she snapped.

Smoker only stared back. … Crap … she had a gun.

Zoey tapped her foot waiting for a response.

"Well?"

"… I uh… wanted to…" he began to talk but then thought of something better. He quickly snapped out his lizard like tongue around her and dragged her out the window with him.

"OH HELL NO!" she cried being dragged behind the smoker, "LET GO! LET GO OR I'LL SHOOT OFF YOUR FACE!"

She dropped her gun on the way out the window so Smoker saw no threat. He continued to drag her as far out as he could. He soon began recognizing the hills of rubble and old ruined buildings, and potholed filled streets as he ran. His pace was uneven and shakey due to his leg being so fragile thanks to the wound he received yesterday.

"LET FRIGGIN GO OF ME!" she yelled struggling.

"Shut up!" he cried back- soon enough he ran by a place he'd been dying to go ever since he'd been captured yesterday. The faded blue building. He stopped and stared at it. He looked back at Zoey who was struggling to be free of his grip on her. He released her and ran into the shattered window before she could say anything.

"HELL NO!" she shouted into the filthy street- she crawled through the shattered window after him.

"What is wrong with you! I could be killed out here!" she shouted.

"You can't be killed in here… it's empty. No one can kill you here except me. But I'm not gonna."

"How nice- NOW TAKE ME BACK!"

"No-"

"Why not!"

"I need to figure stuff out-" Said the infected, pulling out small papers from underneath a floor board. Sitting himself in a corner to gaze at the papers.

"What stuff?" asked Zoey wondering what an infected could possibly need to figure out.

"None of you're business."

"None of my business my ass! Give me those!" She quickly snapped out for the small papers.

"HEY!" cried the infected tackling her. The girl stared at the first paper. It was a photograph. A young man around 14 at the time, blond hair… she lowered the picture to match it to the face that had her pinned at the moment.

"Give it back!" he demanded.

"It's you." she muttered.

"Give- it- BACK." he said more harshly.

"It's you before the infection!" she said surprised.

He scowled and swiped the pictures back, retreating to his corner to look at them.

"Now be quiet." he muttered. Followed by a cough.

She scowled. He simply stared at the pictures with a rough expression.

It was so still. In a scary sort of way.

"Alright, I'm not gonna wait here for you to 'figure stuff out', we're leaving. Now." she demanded.

He scowled at her and didn't move.

"We're leaving _**now**_!" she said loudly.

She put her hands on her hips to show defiance. She heard a clack as she did so.

Smoker cocked an eyebrow. … "Was that your hip?"

"…I… think so …" she said with a strange expression- she removed her hand and stared at her pocket.

She smiled quickly realizing what had made the noise in her pocket.

CH-CLACK.

She whipped out a hand gun and aimed it at Smoker's face.

"Now… take. Me. Back." she ordered.

He sighed, defeated, and nodded.

Smoker crawled through the window… with Zoey aiming her gun right behind him.

_Author's Note: Been quite a while since I updated :/ Meh- oh well, not like anyone reads this anyway, but who cares? Not meee :D Doodoo doooooo _


End file.
